Suspiros Celestiales, KaworuShinji
by Aleksast
Summary: Historia alterna situada en el universo de Evangelion... Shinji se va a vivir con Kaworu Nagisa... ¿Que le espera en la casa del joven ojos escarlata?
1. 1 Shinji, ¿Puedo acercarme a ti?

**Suspiros Celestiales, a NG Evangelion fanfiction**

_**Disclaimer: Ni Neo Genesis Evnagelion, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, el unico fin de este escrito es entretener al lector o lectora.**_

_Aleksast: 2010_

Kaworu Nagisa & Shinji Ikari

Clasif: +16, Yaoi, Shounen Ai y Hurt/Comfort

**1.- ¿Puedo acercarme a ti?**

_Shinji, el ser más enigmático que haya conocido en los pocos días que llevo aquí en Tokio 3. Timido, Temeroso, muy Tolerante, y a veces Tiernamente Tonto. Habían acabado con el decimosexto angel y los humanos vivían a la vispera de la llegada del numero diecisiete. Yo llegué con la puerta de SEELE y siendo un extraño en NERV, al no tener precedentes en el historial, me parecía razonable, no justo, el que medio mundo me viera como si fuere un bicho raro. Sé vivir con ello... Shinji, ese niño con tantas cualidades y complejo de sufrimiento emocional, había desistido a la tutoría de la señorita Katsuragi, y recuerdo esa vez que estaba en el pasillo tras las puertas de la lanzadera._

- Shinji amigo, ¿aguardabas aquí por mi? - pregunté distrayendolo de su habitual proceder de oir musica y tener una mirada baja.

- Kaworu... no, yo... estaba por ir a darme un baño, siempre me doy una ducha después de las pruebas – mencionó el pelinegro.

_Sí, ese fue el primer contacto con el niño de Gendo Ikari... siento que pasé más allá de lo que tenía comprendido como amor... ese día dije las cosas pensando en algo más superfluo y no tan denso como es el amor, cosa que sentiría días después de que nos fueramos a vivir a mi morada... esta es mi historia._

_Era tarde en Tokio 3, Shinji y yo veníamos de hacer las pruebas de sincronizacion, algo que para la teniente Misato ya parecía tanto innecesario como irrelevante, la alacena, gracias a mi aferrada idea de comprar cuanto pueda para no tener que salir en la semana, estaba a tope, podíamos preparar cuanto deseabamos, pero eso se lo dejaba a Ikari, nunca aprendí a cocinar de tan buena manera, no tengo el sazón, es todo. Prosiguiendo con mi camino al vestidor, fui con pasos trnaquilos mientras daba una olfateada al aroma proveniente de la cocina. Me desvestí para ponerme ropas casuales, una camiseta de manga larga, un pantalón deportivo, y sólo eso, adoraba andar descalzo en el suave y liso piso de madera barnizada que tenía este apartamento. Antes de salir de aquél pequeño cuarto, sentí la curiosidad de oler la ropa de Shinji... por impulso o no sé por qué, tomé una camisa de él y aspiré su aroma con profundidad, hasta llenar mis pulmones de su fragancia... en eso una imagen vino a mi mente, tenía los ojos cerrados así que probablemente eso facilitó tal suceso, estaba imaginandome a Ikari... desnudo. Así es, sin prenda alguna, pensamiento que duró no más de dos segundos, corto pero profundo... no tenía en aquel entonces tantos prejuicios como para saber que me provocó tal visión, salí sin más de aquel vestidor, con una sonrisa en los labios, cuando Shinji, que ya había terminado de hacer la cena, se sirvió a cuestionarme..._

- ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa tuya, Kaworu? - preguntó con cierta timidez.

- Ah... he pensado en tí, y de una u otra manera me ha sido satisfactorio ese lapsus de atención a tí... - mencioné despreocupado, no me interesaría mucho su reacción...

- ¿Has pensado en mi? - me preguntó como acto reflejo, para alguien más hubiera sido merecedor de una bofetada tremenda, para mí, un gusto continuar una curiosa charla.

- Así es, ¿se te hace anormal que piense en ti siendo la persona con quien más tiempo paso? - pregunté atento a las expresiones que mi respuesta pudiera generar en el tercer niño.

- Ah, no, para nada... - dijo casi tartamudeando, y un rubor llenó sus mejillas con un tenue color rosado, lo cual causó que riera por dentro

- Has de perdonar mi ingenuidad, pero en el tiempo que he estado, anterior a mi llegada a Japón, no he hablado con gente ni he aprendido muchas cosas que debería saber a esta edad... quizá tu puedas guiarme mejor para saber más sobre las reacciones de la gente... pero eso dejémoslo para luego... - corté mi parlamento para que Ikari volviera la vista a la estufa, no quería que se hiciera daño por mi culpa. Ikari arqueó una ceja en señal de... no sé, pareciera que me tuviera como tonto, o al menos que así me percibiera. La cena la sirvió él, yo ayude a poner la mesa, él en cambio, servía con tremenda solemnidad el curry en los recipientes, tan esmerado en no arruinar la comida con un derrame inecesario, que parecía tener porte de noble caballero...

_Cenamos sin hablar de nada, no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de comida, de una u otra forma la comida oriental no iba con mis gustos, pero con el guiso de Shinji cambió mi visión de la comida japonesa, al grado que comenzó no a gustarme, a encantarme lo que hiciera el jovencito piloto, cuando partimos a la sala a ver algo en el televisor, me sorpendió que escogiera el sillón del otro lado del lugar, y por imprudencia o por impulso me dediqué a preguntarle..._

_- _Shinji... - dije, mientras posaba mi antebrazo en el costado del sillón de dos plazas

- ¿Si? - respondió Ikari

- ¿Por qué escogiste el otro sillón pudiendo sentarte aquí, a mi lado? - preguntpe sin más rodeos

- Ah... pensé que... - tartamudeó, volviendo el sonrojo a invadir su cara

- ¿Estas molesto conmigo? - insistí, parecía rogarle que se cambiara de lugar

- No, de ninguna manera – se apresuró a decir – solo que...

- vamos, no te pienso hacer daño alguno, sientate aquí – señalé, con voz casi suplicante, y al final Ikari accedió a posarse a mi costado, no sé si por curiosidad o por intenciones meditadas le hice una pregunta indiscreta. - ¿Has besado alguna vez? - mencioné, reacción del aludido: abrio los ojos y volteo a verme.

- Una vez... - dijo con un dejo de decepción

- No te fue bien... ya veo – respondí, queriendo sonar comprensible – bien... hace unos momentos te pedí ser mi mentor en esto de convivir con los demás... tengo una idea para divertirnos – mencioné, sonriendole para tranquilizar sus nervios – jugaremos al espejo... yo hago una cosa contigo, tu haces lo mismo conmigo, uno empieza, luego el otro... ¿te parece? - pregunté

- no veo nada de malo en ello... además, estoy cansado de ver lo mismo en el televisor... bien, tu comienzas – indicó sonriente, con menos rubor y una sonrisa en los labios.

_Comencé por acercarme a él, lo cual pareció sorprenderle, o sacarle de quicio, pero no hizo ningún ademán para mostrar molestia, así que al estar cerca de él no me bastó con quedar frente a frente, sino que rodeé con mis brazos su cuerpo en un calido abrazo, titubeó unos instantes, e hizo lo mismo que yo, esos brazos alrededor mío... sentí viajar en el espacio, era una cosa simple y sumamente bella, nueva para mí... él comenzó a acariciarme el pelo como muestra de afecto fraternal, respondí con la misma ternura que él impuso en su tarea... el que sus dedos recorrieran mis mechones me hizo sentir totalmente liberado, deshinibido por tal ambiente... nos separamos, por iniciativa mía, de pronto mi mano le dió una caricia en la mejilla, lo cual generó que su faz se tiñiera de rosa, sentir su mano en mi cara, tras otro momento de duda, fue totalmente celestial, su piel suave, tibia, en mi mejilla era totalmente hermosa, por otra parte a él le tocaba decidir que hacer, y tocó mi mano que tenía puesta en mi pierna, mi mano izquierda, yo toqué la suya, y por unos segundos se hizo un silencio solemne mientras estabamos en tal contacto, sentía algo raro en mis entrañas y al parecer Shinji tenía la misma reacción, otro impulso sin pensar fue que mi mano derecha tocó su rodilla, y para duda mía y de mi compañero, subió hasta llegar al muslo, él soltó un gemido corto, y algunas perlas de sudor aparecieron en su frente... la duda le invadió aún más, esperaba sentir lo que él sentía, lo ansiaba como un niño ansía los brazos de su madre, y su mano inició en mi rodilla, y con suma paciencia y lentitud subió hasta donde yo llegué, esto no me hizo gemir, si no jadear, algo que en mi vida jamás había hecho, nos miramos fijamente, ambos estabamos en las mismas condiciones, a todo color y con la respiración levemente entrecortada, y vi una gota de líquido transparente en el labio inferior de Ikari, mi mente estaba nublada, no pensaba con claridad, y al parecer el tercer niño disfrutaba verme tan imponente, con su mirada inocente parecía gritarme, rogarme, suplicarme que limpiara ese residuo de néctar proviniente de su boca, sin embargo, nuestras manos parecían negarse a estar en el muslo del otro, y me atreví a lamer ese nectar, con suma delicadeza comencé a acercarme más a Shinji, quien me miraba extasiado e indeciso, sumiso y a mi merced, mi lengua rozó su boca y succioné con mis labios ese nectar asomado... lo succioné como abeja y polen, y ¡Santos Ángeles! Era delicioso su sabor, quería más, pero por respeto me contuve de explorar esa boca que no se decidía en abrir o cerrarse... finalmente volvimos a nuestro juego, debía de hacerne algo similar, dejé que un poco de saliva saliera de mi boca, carecía de sentido hacerlo, pero de todos modos lo hice... Shinji sonrió, su mirada cambió un poco, no era ese mirar de inocencia, sino que parecía tener un... no se qué, algo diferente a como el era... timidamente se acercó a mi, sentí su respiración caer cerca de mi nariz, sentimiento excitante, ya no quería que tardara en secar mis labios... esperé sereno, y el choque de su lengua con mi boca fue sublime, sus labios absorbieron ese residuo y yo sentí arrastrarme por una ola de frenesí, ¿acaso existía cosa tan cálida como este inocente juego? Me pregunté, era hora de reanudar la ronda, pero un relámpago nos volvió en sí, asustados nos separamos, sorprendidos por lo que había acontecido segundos antes de aquel trueno sonoro... apagamos las luces y partimos a la recámara, yo dormiría en el suelo de nuevo, él en mi cama... y cansados nos rendimos al sueño... _


	2. 2 Shinji, ¿te bañarías conmigo?

**Suspiros Celestiales, a NG Evangelion fanfiction**

_**Disclaimer: Ni Neon Genesis Evangelion, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, el único fin de este escrito es entretener al lector o lectora.**_

_Aleksast: 2010_

Kaworu Nagisa & Shinji Ikari

Clasif: +16, Yaoi, Shounen Ai y Hurt/Comfort

**2.- Shinji, ¿te bañarías conmigo?**

_Shinji, un alma digna de ser amada y guardada con ferviente cariño, pero ese cariño que yo le estaba profesando se estaba tintando de algo más intenso, no por ello más celestial, si no que contrario sensu, se envolvía en deseos impuros convertidos en una necesidad mía, y a la vez una necedad que nadie me quitaría por el momento: deseaba tener a Ikari por mucho tiempo, deseaba conocerlo en todos los sentidos, recorrerlo cada milímetro, pero mis motivos no eran perversos como ahora los puedo analizar, era un químico impulso que nublaba mi sentido de prudencia, y a la vez me hacía pedir más, buscar más de él._

_Sábado, 8 de la mañana, nuestro par de días libres, el primero en lo que iba Shinji de vivir conmigo, y el primero que pasaría con él, me levanté sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo, no sabía si iniciar una plática sobre lo que pasó ayer o hacer caso omiso y charlar sobre el mal clima que estaba rodeando la capital japonesa, quería dar una buena impresión, después de todo, lo de ayer fue causado por mi impulsiva curiosidad._

_Pasé a la cocina y preparé algo simple, un par de rebanadas de pan con mantequilla, y dos vasos de jugo de naranja para emular un desayuno ligero, como comenté anteriormente, no tengo gran talento para hacer de comer, pero tampoco podría abusar de la disposición autómata de Ikari a ser su rol de chef. Cuando dejé lista la mesa, Shinji iba entrando al pequeño comedor vistiendo una indumentaria deportiva completa de pantalón y suéter color azul marino, al contrario de su tradicional uniforme escolar._

- Buenos días, Kaworu – saludó con su habitual alegría matutina, lo cual divertía al quinto elegido.

- Buenos días Shinji, te he preparado el desayuno… ¿has dormido bien? – preguntó el joven de ojos escarlata

- algo, ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Ikari, mientras daba un sorbo al jugo de naranja que tenía a su derecha

- ¿Cómo me siento? Esa pregunta debe anteceder a alguna cosa en específico… ¿sobre qué? – preguntó Nagisa, con cierto aire de confusión.

- ¿No recuerdas nada sobre tu "juego" de ayer? Tu acabaste… bueno – se detuvo, sonrojado seguramente por una reminiscencia sobre lo acontecido el día anterior

- Ah, bueno… todo se debe resumir a que reaccionamos conforme a nuestras necesidades y química, así mismo aunada a nuestra voluntad de experimentar, y me siento muy bien… ¿Qué tal ha quedado el pan? – pregunto Kaworu.

- bueno en verdad… esta delicioso… ¿estás diciendo que estuvo bien lo de ayer? – pregunto un Shinji todo sonrojado.

- Lo que uno haga, si no hace daño a terceros, no debe estar a escrutinio de la opinión de los demás, un corazón que se entrega a otro, al menos es lo que yo entiendo…¿acaso hay más complicación en eso? – preguntó el otro

- Complicación… no sé ni que decirte – respondió Ikari

- No has olvidado lo que te dije días atrás, ¿verdad? Tienes un corazón digno de ser amado, y el derecho a tu felicidad… pero no quiero hablar de este tipo de cosas, porque tampoco yo comprendo mucho sobre esto… ¿te molestó lo que pasó ayer? – preguntó finalmente

- De una u otra manera… fue algo agradable… ¡pero qué digo! – se tapó la boca, aumentando su rubor.

- Oh vamos, ha sido divertido – mencionó Kaworu

- _pero entre dos personas… ¿debe sentirse así?_- se preguntó Ikari – _Pero él es… y yo soy… ¿pero por qué no me siento molesto? _– se cuestionaba, y con cierta razón, el esperaba algo normal en una relación normal como lo había visto con sus compañeros, pero lo que estaba pasando no era nada ordinario, a pesar de eso no sentía ningunas ganas de molestarse en alejar a Kaworu de él, al contrario, parecía agradarle la inocente insolencia de su compañero de cuarto, que lo estaba llevando a experimentar cosas que Shinji jamás hubiera imaginado – hoy hace un mal clima, creo que va a estar así el resto del día – dijo.

- Ah sí, ¿acaso no es hermoso ver llover? Es como si cayeran lágrimas del cielo, y el frío te obligase a quedarte cómodo en casa… ¿no lo crees? – mencionó Nagisa

- lágrimas del cielo… es un poco deprimente, pero creo que es bello –

- como tú – respondió, volteando a verlo de nuevo, otra vez el rubor invadía las mejillas de Shinji – por cierto… ¿te vas a duchar? – preguntó el simpático joven de ojos rojizos

- Ah, eso… - suspiró Ikari, sabiendo que su compañero iría tras él a hacerle compañía – sí, mi maestro decía que un baño purifica el alma…un baño es como un renacer de ésta – concluyó, acabándose el resto del jugo, por otra parte Kaworu había terminado antes que Shinji, y tenía sus brazos cruzados apoyados en la mesa, y le dirigía una mirada divertida al tercer niño.

- Conmigo, entonces... – sentenció el otro

- pero esta vez nada de juegos, Kaworu – dijo Shinji, dirigiéndose a el ofuro, de lo poco "oriental" del apartamento en cuestión, mientras el otro le observaba desde atrás, con su habitual sonrisa que escondía algo, pero que ese algo era difícil de descifrar, Ikari se preparó para bañarse, quitándose prenda por prenda, así mismo Kaworu se quedaba sin prenda alguna, y se metía a la gran tina, llena de agua caliente para relajarse, de la misma manera lo hacía Shinji, resignándose a compartir el baño con su propietario.

- ¿y bien? ¿te vas a quedar callado todo este tiempo? – preguntó el albino

- Ah, pues… - dijo Shinji, un poco extrañado

- Bien, si no te molesta, quisiera enjabonarte la cabeza.. ¿puedo? – mencionó Kaworu, ante la mirada de duda de Shinji, quien pensó por unos momentos en la respuesta

- de acuerdo – respondió finalmente.

Kaworu se acercó a Shinji con sumo cuidado, y comenzó por aplicarle un poco de jabón en la cabeza, para luego tallar lentamente la cabellera de Ikari, en movimientos circulares esparciéndose en toda la extensión del pelo, con mucha delicadeza, mientras observaba con suma atención lo que estaba haciendo, con tal de no dañarle – Shinji… ¿en qué piensas? – preguntó para acabar con un incómodo silencio.

- En cómo será esto cuando termine, si logramos vencer al último ángel… ¿qué pasará con nosotros? ¿Qué función tendrán los EVAs? ¿finalmente el mundo estará en paz? –

- Ah, pues parece que lo que vaya a suceder después de que los lilim acaben con los ángeles no creo que sea malo, volveremos a la escuela, y creo que dejarán de enseñar cosas patéticas como el segundo impacto y mejor aprenderemos de arte, literatura… cosas realmente interesantes, ¿Cómo te sientes? –

- relajado, bastante relajado, parece que era lo que necesitaba –

- ¿a mí? Me alegra oír eso – tomó una vasija y enjuagó la cabellera de Shinji – por cierto, ¿sabes algo de la segunda elegida? –

- Aun no, me pregunto si Asuka se repondrá pronto… -

- Es rara, cuando llegué a NERV la oí hablar sola y entré en un lugar donde creo que no me correspondía entrar… acabó por llamarme pervertido, realmente te he querido preguntar algo acerca de eso, ¿crees que lo soy? – preguntó finalmente, la reacción en la cara de Shinji fue evidente, estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero se serenó

- No.. pero eres bastante curioso – respondió

- la verdad es que hay términos que muchos usan con bastante ambigüedad… y existen palabras que yo no entiendo… bueno, suficiente, ahora te toca hacérmelo a mí –

- tú estás un poco más alto que yo, no me había percatado – dijo Shinji mientras se colocaba detrás de Kaworu

- Ah, eso es normal, como te decía, hay cosas que tienden a ser más fáciles de lo que uno las interpreta… - mencionaba el joven albino, mientras disfrutaba del baño, Shinji meneaba los mechones grises de Kaworu con ritmo lento y denso, suave y relajante, lo que dejaba satisfecho a Nagisa, quien disfrutaba del masaje brindado por Ikari, a su vez estaba queriendo saber que pensaba éste en estos precisos momentos, pero no lo preguntó.

- Kaworu… ¿soy una molestia en tu casa? No te he oído opinar sobre ello en estos días – mencionó el tercer niño

- ¿Molestia? Jamás amigo, tu eres bienvenido aquí y puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, incluso por el resto de tus días… dime algo Shinji… esa segunda elegida… ¿te agrada? –

- Agradarme… ¡es una enferma! ¡una demente! Insulta sin razón, y te humilla sin haber motivo, agradarme sería lo último que pasaría con ella – mencionó un seguro Shinji, que al parecer se había desinhibido hacía algunos instantes, compartiendo una sonrisa notoria, y por momentos una calma anhelada y obtenida al fin.

- ¿Sabes? Eres muy bueno para esto… y lo digo de verdad, tienes unas manos muy suaves... ¿y sabes qué? – se volteó para echarle agua a Shinji con las manos, quien reaccionó de igual manera convirtiendo el baño en un verdadero juego, uno respondía y el otro se defendía como podía, ambos reían divertidos por tal momento que a Ikari se le fue de la memoria la melancolía que cargaba desde la última vez que pilotó el EVA, sintiéndose pleno por primera vez desde hace bastante tiempo, Kaworu al igual que Ikari, estaba muy feliz de ver sonriente a Shinji, lo expresaba su mirada y su radiante sonrisa, así lo quería ver siempre, para así poderse sentir feliz también.

Hola a todos, me ha costado que quede bien este capítulo, me ha convencido y creo que es mejor que el prototipo "A" que escribí, le da más trama a la historia, espero ansioso sus "reviews", gracias a ustedes puedo seguir escribiendo estos fanfictions que me tienen viciado, un saludo, y aquí nos leemos.


	3. 3 Shinji, ¿te agrada esta casa?

**Suspiros Celestiales, a NG Evangelion fanfiction**

_**Disclaimer: Ni Neon Genesis Evangelion, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, el único fin de este escrito es entretener al lector o lectora.**_

_Aleksast: 2010_

Kaworu Nagisa & Shinji Ikari

Clasif: +16, Yaoi, Shounen Ai y Hurt/Comfort

**3.- Shinji, ¿te agrada esta casa?**

_Shinji, y mis pensamientos siguen rondando enfocandose en ese tercer niño, en el piloto del EVA 01, un joven de salud física envidiable, no así de salud mental, cuya fragilidad es cada vez más notoria a modo de los problemas existenciales que se van presentando en su cabeza con o sin razón de aparecer. Había visto a Shinji muy feliz, ese día en que compartimos la ducha, fue reconfortante y bastante agradable sentir sus manos en mi cabeza, oir su risa, admirar su rostro... debía dar otro paso para averiguar si Ikari estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo, era algo que tenía por meta lograr, pero no tenía idea alguna de como llegar a tal objetivo... Acaso por repentinas ocurrencias estaba reforzando mi lazo de unión con él, lo hacía más intenso de a poco, parecía que lo estaba logrando, y para sacarme de dudas debía preguntarle algo fundamental, tan trascendental y tan simple como la misma pregunta fuere._

_Domingo, 11 de la mañana, habíamos despertado un par de horas después, el desayuno servido por parte de Shinji, como siempre, con un sublime sabor, el resto de la mañana lo pasamos viendo la TV y su reducida programación, lo cual al poco rato generó una monotonía negativa._

- Al parecer no hay mucho que ver hoy en día en los medios, cosas del segundo impacto, seguramente se les ha acabado la creatividad – mencionaba Kaworu convencido de que Shinji pensaría de la misma manera, y así fue, pues el aludido sólo asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza

- Saldré a caminar un rato, no tardaré mucho – mencionó Shinji, lo cual provocó que el quinto elegido arqueara una ceja en señal de confusión, Ikari deseaba caminar a solas, lo cual le dejó un poco inquieto, se oía la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, soltó un suspiro y con el control apagó la televisión, tras esto Kaworu se encaminaba a observar la ciudad por una ventana del apartamento, procurando esclarecer sus pensamientos sobre cómo proceder ante esta situación.

_Supongo que necesitaba un respiro para poder pensar el sólo, de todos modos este silencio me estaba resultando bastante molesto, quizá por el hecho de que Shinji se viere aburrido, aunque no se notaba siquiera una emoción símil a la monotonía en él, ¿cuando debo preguntarle? Me resulta tan fastidioso este tipo de dilemas tan acomplejados. Me conviene, creo, preguntarle sobre su relación con el comandante de NERV, Gendo Ikari, ese hombre a quien no parecía caerle bien a nadie, y que supongo que me tendría bastante recelo por venir directamente de SEELE, aún así... ¿qué esconde el padre de Shinji? ¿Qué le hizo para hacerlo tan vulnerable, tan sumiso y tan apagado? ¿y si voy donde la capitana Katsuragi? Ella quizás podrá ayudarme a comprender mejor la razón del sufrimiento de Shinji cuando ve a su progenitor... se supone que este último debe tener un afecto especial por el lazo con-sanguíneo y familiar que el ser padre representa..._

Kaworu salió del apartamento convencido de que Shinji no volvería a pronta hora, en dirección al edificio donde moraba la mujer adulta de azulada cabellera, en el camino se preguntaba la razón por la cual la capitana era tan pretendida por los hombres, tanto de NERV como de afuera, provocándoles pensamientos para nada éticos, sino bastante obscenos, sin embargo, él no negaba la belleza de aquella mujer anterior tutora de Ikari, de la misma manera, no repudiaba el hecho de que ella fuera una bebedora, pues cada lilim tiene por el momento el libre derecho de decisión sobre qué hacer con su vida, pero al verla no sentía ninguna estimulación mecánica que pudiera causarle sonrojo, era una humana bella, sólo eso. Cuando llegó a el apartamento indicado, tocó el timbre dos veces, pasaron un par de segundos para que la puerta se abriera y diera vista a una Misato un poco desaliñada, con un "ligero" aroma a cerveza al que Kaworu no le dio importancia.

- capitana Katsuragi, ¿me permitiría hablar con usted dentro de su casa? – solicitó el joven de ojos rubí

- Eres el quinto elegido... ¿como llegaste hasta aquí? – preguntó Misato, algo sorprendida por tan inesperada visita

- bueno, a decir verdad le he preguntado a Ikari y he seguido todas las instrucciones, además, tomé el transporte subterráneo y me parece que no he llegado a buena hora... ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntaba Kaworu, extrañado de ver su superiora en ese estado.

- Ah, sí, es sólo que no he podido dormir... pasa por favor – Indicó la mujer, esbozando una sonrisa muy corta, de resignación, cuando el joven pasó y tomó asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala, ella cerró y se sentó en el sillón que quedaba frente al quinto elegido, quien le miraba con cierta inquietud – Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? - preguntó un poco desganada.

Kaworu suspiró, como si fuera a confesar algo de mucha importancia – Shinji Ikari está viviendo conmigo, pero le noto bastante decaído, como si algo de su pasado le afectara en demasía, sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con el Evangelion o nuestro trabajo, pero quisiera preguntarle, bajo el temor de ser un insolente, ¿que sucede con el comandante Ikari y su hijo y el porqué de su rechazo para con éste? - formuló entonces que Misato respondería reclamando sobre la privacidad de tal información, pero al parecer la mirada de interés del joven acabó convenciendo a la capitana.

Misato, con cierta duda, se serenó y respondería a tal cuestionamiento – Shinji fue abandonado a corta edad, dejado a la merced de un tutor, su madre murió, y ha sido difícil de poder acercarme a él, de una u otra manera teme ser abandonado de nuevo, todo por ese bastardo del comandante... ¡lo siento! - se disculpó de manera casi autómata.

- Quien abandona a su hijo... no tiene corazón – pudo pronunciar el albino, dando un poco de confianza a la capitana de proseguir su explicación

- Veo que puedes comprender algo tan complicado como es el abandono... ¿a ti también te dejaron? - preguntó la capitana, interesada en la vida de Nagisa, quien parecía mostrarse mucho menos hermético y más abierto que de costumbre

Kaworu abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, no tenía coartada para mencionar su "situación" con otra persona – no tengo padres – acabó diciendo, y ante la sorprendida faceta de Misato, prosiguió – pero nunca me ha afectado, sin embargo, ahora que conozco a Ikari... creo que sé cual es mi misión en este mundo, gracias capitana Katsuragi, espero poder conversar con usted en otra ocasión – mencionó el muchacho y se retiro, dejándola con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

_Era claro, pensé que Ikari estaba afectado por el estrés de ser uno de los pocos y selectos trabajos para aún más selectos adolescentes, cuya peculiaridad pareciere el tener un estatus mental gravemente débil, jamás pensé que Ikari viniera arrastrando tantos malos ratos de su pasado y que estos le atormentasen como lluvia de pedradas. Debía de ayudarlo a olvidar sus penas, debía, y me sentía en la necesidad de hacerlo sentirse amado, y así tambien, capaz de amar._

Kaworu corría con una singular prisa por hacer de aquél tercer elegido alguien más empatico a la vida, decidido a borrar de la memoria de él aquellos malos momentos, el modo no lo sabía pero algo debía ocurrirsele para solucionarlo y así tener en plenitud la felicidad de Shinji Ikari, en esos mismos momentos, el aludido estaba en un pequeño patio, con los ojos cerrados y su clásico reproductor de música, piezas instrumentales que parecían aliviar el dolor que por su mente rondaba...

°-Flashback de Shinji-°

- ¡Eres un idiota! - grito una chica pelirroja, al mismo tiempo en que le propinaba una bofetada, dejando al tercer niño con el rostro hinchado, al parecer la segunda elegida había sido superada por Shinji, y eso la había puesto de muy mal humor – ¡te odio Shinji! ¡Te odio! - gritó antes de encerrarse en su cuarto ante la mirada vitriosa de Ikari.

°- Fin Flashback -°

El joven de pelo color ceniza logró divisar a Shinji recargado en la pared del edificio de apartamentos, en su pose habitual, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo el reproductor, los auriculares en su debida posición, el semblante del tercer niño estaba un poco enjugado en lágrimas, los ojos cerrados como aparentando dormitar, corrío a él con suma ansiedad y preocupación, no le agradaba para nada ver de esa manera a Ikari, tan inmerso en una depresión profunda, y sólo halló algo para sacarlo de su trance: le abrazó con tanta efusividad que causó sorpresa para el tercer elegido, incluso un sonrojo en sus mejillas apareció derrepente.

- No llores más... estoy contigo ahora – dijo el joven albino, sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de su compañero – no llores más, nunca te dejaré Shinji – terminó su oración, sin embargo, ese sentimiento hizo que la prolongación de tal fuere bastante.

Al separarse de aquél abrazo, Kaworu, con una sonrisa en los labios, observaba la cara recompuesta del tercer elegido, así pudo concretar la pregunta que pretendía formular en algún momento del día y le estaba inquietando en demasía – Shinji, ¿te agrada vivir conmigo? - cuestionó con suma determinación, fijandose sumamente en cualquier gesto que pudiera expresar Ikari.

Shinji, con los ojos vidriosos, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, para luego musitar – sí, me quedo contigo – con una alegría que se notaba tras su breve melancolía, ambos volvieron a abrazarse de manera fraternal, ahora era Shinji quien sentía la tibia piel de Kaworu, pero en su interior se creaba una duda de cómo quería al quinto niño, si como un amigo o como alguien digno de compartir el más puro e intenso amor, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, se quedó unido ante éste por unos minutos, mientras sentía la mano de él que acariciaba la espalda de Ikari con suma delicadeza, lo cual hizo que éste reconfortarse en el hombro de Nagisa, y se quedaran de esa manera varios instantes.

Nota del Autor: bien, considerando esto como un preludio del asunto Kaworu / Shinji, creo que ha tenido coherencia pero me ha faltado ser más extensos, prometo ser más abarcador el siguiente episodio, ahora sí vamos a ver lo que es auténtico Shounen Ai y Yaoi muy ligerito, que espero que les agrade, dado que no soy muy bueno en ello.


	4. 4 Shinji, Bésame

**Suspiros Celestiales, a NG Evangelion fanfiction**

_**Disclaimer: Ni Neon Genesis Evangelion, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, el único fin de este escrito es entretener al lector o lectora.**_

_Aleksast: 2010_

Kaworu Nagisa & Shinji Ikari

Clasif: +16, Yaoi, Shounen Ai y Hurt/Comfort

**3.- Shinji, Bésame**

_Shinji, y más venían a mi enfermiza mente las ansias de poseerlo, de hacer lo prohibido por los dioses, de unirme definitivamente a el joven Ikari, me estaba comiendo mis ganas y eso me estaba afectando, causandome alteraciones equívocas que se resumían en excitaciones casi notorias, de no ser por que Ikari no era tan observador como yo, pero desde ese abrazo su olor me causaba una sensación desconocida y a veces incómoda, sin embargo, sanar esa alteración era tan aterrador como placentero... sí, pero no podría aguantarme por mucho tal deseo profundo y lujurioso que venía rondando en mis cavilaciones, cada vez con más frecuencia, al punto en que consideré adelantar mis planes para con el tercer elegido, los resultados: apenas satisfactorios para mi fisionomía, yo quería más, y lo quería lo antes posible._

_La semana transcurrió sin alguna pecularidad que pueda ser resaltada, las pruebas de sincronización, ahora bajo la observancia de Gendo Ikari, habían sido más que satisfactorias, Shinji había marcado un nuevo récord en su historial al tener el nivel de sincronía más alto de sus registros, en la escuela todo seguía igual, no había clases pues todos los alumnos habían salido de la ciudad, por lo que lo unico que podríamos hacer, y lo hacíamos, era leer los libros de la biblioteca, lo cual a Ikari no parecía aburrirle, no obstante, durante el transcurso de lunes a jueves Shinji parecía muy entusiasta y hasta afectuoso, lo cual me convenció de dar otro paso..._

Las compuertas de la salida se habían abierto de par en par, tras deslizar la tarjeta por el lector, y en una pantalla confirmar los datos del tercer y quinto elegidos, quienes habían salido avantes y exitosos en sus pruebas fisiológicas de rutina, era viernes y había que hacer algo para divertirse, Kaworu pensaba -o más bien planeaba- en cómo satisfacer su ansiedad para con su compañero de cuarto, Shinji, quien parecía no tener más cara que de felicidad plena, una vida con cierta tranquilidad a lado del muchacho de ojos escarlata, sin que pudiere faltarle algo, puesto que el joven propietario del inmueble que tenían por morada le tenía un afecto sin igual, que en ninguna persona pudo encontrar. Kaworu lo había pasado mal en la semana, no por cuestiones de salud ni depresión alguna, si no por que ahora resultaba que el joven hijo del comandante le estaba atrayendo en sobremanera, cada minuto que permanecía a su lado, cada vez que la respiración recogía el aroma del tercer niño sentía unos nervios y unas sensaciones raras, por no decir incómodas, deseaba pensar en nada, por que a cada minuto que pasaba con él su fragancia le generaba una insana e incorrecta excitación, por lo cual recurrió algunas veces a lo más mundano que el pudiese considerar: la autosatisfacción. Comprendió entonces de las sensaciones sin sentido ni lógica se debían a aquél niño de suma inocencia y corazón necesitado. Justamente este sentimiento volvió cuando las compuertas se cerraron, quedando en el hall de salida, a la izquierda tendrían el acceso a los baños, al frente el pasillo oscuro que daba al transporte que llevaba a la gente fuera del Geofrente, y tras dar un par de pasos en silencio, Shinji notó la respiración entrecortada que intentaba acallar el quinto elegido, aterrado por el estado de su mejor amigo hasta el momento, sirvió a preguntarle con suma preocupación...

- Kaworu, ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto aterrado Shinji

El aludido se quedó en silencio sin saber que responderle, desearía no tenerlo tan cerca para no poder percibir esa fragancia, estaban yendo con rumbo a los baños, como ya era costumbre, y tal reacción anormal de Nagisa no pudo haber sucedido en peor momento, además de eso, su cuerpo estaba por encima de su temperatura promedio, lo que aterró aún más a Ikari.

Kaworu, con apenas un hilo de voz logró decir algo impactante para el segundo elegido – Shinji, no soportaré más, ya... no puedo aguantarlo, ayudame... - suplicó con una mirada de desesperación y necesidad, para sorpresa de Ikari, los ojos rubí del quinto elegido habían tomado un brillo inusual en ellos y la respiración se convirtió aún más agitada, temiendo no poderse contener por mucho tiempo, se puso una mano cubriendose la frente debido a la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo de ser observado en tan inadecuado estado, en ese momento, la energía eléctrica se fué, y eso logró aterrar un poco al tercer elegido.

- ¿qué necesitas, Kaworu? ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? - dijo con cierta desesperación Shinji, quien se había puesto palido al ver sufrir de tal manera a su colega del Evangelion, estaba ansioso por eliminar ese mal que le estaba haciendo pasar malos ratos al joven peligris, quien estaba en estado de shock por semejante exitación, causada sólo por la cercanía del tercer elegido.

- Acer... acercate, te lo ruego – dijo de manera entrecortada, esperando que otra cosa no sucediera frente al causante de tal situación, Ikari se acercó a Kaworu, quien se encontraba recargado sobre la pared, sufriendo sendos síntomas, cuando Shinji se acercó con sumo cuidado, cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de él, Kaworu le miró con una mirada suplicante y susurró – Shinji, bésame – rogó, mientras clamaba por dentro que el objetivo de su atracción no se sintiera ofendido o asqueado, lo menos que quería es quedar mal ante su compañero de cuarto, quien le miraba atónito, con los ojos abiertos en señal de sorpresa y la boca temblorosa de los nervios que tal oración suponían generar, además que la energía de reserva no funcionó por lo cual las cámaras de seguridad no grabarían lo que pudiere saber, a pesar de lo peligroso que eso supondría, la gente NERV mantenía las MAGI en funcionamiento, no así el aparentemente inecesario sistema de seguridad. Tras ver de nuevo la mirada de necesidad de Kaworu, y sintió un verdadero impulso que lo llevó a fundir sus labios con los del quinto elegido, poco a poco, sintió la respiración agitada del albino, una mirada amplia y que mostraba desesperación y súplica, tras eso se decidió a llevar a cabo un prolongado beso, el sentir de su lengua compartiendo espacio con la otra era totalmente embriagante y estimulante, algo meramente nuevo para Ikari, a pesar de que jamás pensó que un día fuera a ocurrir a esto, pero con la bocas invadiendose sin piedad, la adrenalina pareció embriagar a él y a Kaworu, quien se aferró al cuerpo de un desentendido Shinji, y esta vez devolvía el favor con un beso más profundo, como compartiendo esa ansiedad que parecía sólo envolverle a él, mas no era así, sintió que el sentimiento que tenía era realmente correspondido, por lo cual enredó su mano en los mechones de la cabellera castaña de Ikari, aprisionando al tercer piloto en sus brazos, quería tenerlo todo para sí, conciliarse en otro, pero pensó que era más prudente esperar a como reaccionaría el hijo del comandante jefe de NERV, Shinji Ikari en estos momentos estaba sintiendo un incipiente placer por tan pasional pugna entre ambas lenguas, y por el sentimiento de los labios de Kaworu Nagisa posandose sobre los suyos lo hacía enloquecer y lo sumergía en la misma sensación de necesidad, y no sabía como reaccionar tras este incidente. Como era de esperarse, la temperatura corpórea del quinto elegido disminuyó, o al menos la agitación que estaba manifestando éste, las bocas se separaron buscando oxigeno, ambas miradas se cruzaron con una seria duda para ambos... ¿fue correcto? Ningún prejuicio pareció poder hacerle frente a la frenética adrenalina que emanaba de ambos seres, fue entonces que las respiraciones agitadas fueron aminorando, las bocas esbozando una sonrisa de duda en la de Ikari y de satisfacción en la de Nagisa.

- Gracias, Ikari – dijo el joven albino, con una mayor tranquilidad, dandole una caricia a la cara de Shinji, quien se encontraba sonrojado, prosiguieron a dar la media vuelta y salir del Geofrente, rumbo a el apartamento de Nagisa, sin embargo, la cara de duda en Ikari no se borraría tan fácilmente, esbozó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que emprendía la caminata.

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras caminaban por las calles de Tokio 3, nadie se había dignado a mediar palabra después de aquella escena, las miradas se dirigian al frente y sólo al frente ellos miraban, silencio que estaba doliendole bastante, pero que no se atrevería a romperlo por el momento, tras pasar el pequeño parque del conjunto departamental, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al apartamento de Kaworu, quien abrió con un poco de desgano, dejó pasar al tercer elegido y cerró con llave por dentro.

- ¿me puedes explicar que sucedió? - dijo Shinji, con voz monocorde, sin voltear a verlo – Por qué me pediste... ¿por qué me pediste que te besara? - preguntó finalmente

Kaworu pensó que estaría sumamente molesto por algo que ni él mismo entendía, o por una razón que se negaba a creer, pero que sabía que esa razón era la que quería como explicación el hijo del comandante Ikari, y la quería ahora mismo, entonces tomo aire, como si hubiera contenido la respiración por bastante tiempo, suspiró y respondió - ¿crees que esto es mera diversión? No te imaginas entonces lo que ha pasado en esta semana, por alguna razón mi cuerpo está reaccionando de manera extraña – dijo mientras miraba como Ikari se estaba dando la vuelta para verlo, y cuando quedó frente a él pudo ver que arqueaba una ceja en señal de no comprensión – Ah, lo diré... excitación – mencionó con un severo desdén, causado por la vergüenza que tal declaración generaba, prosiguió – no solo me gustas, Shinji-kun, estoy enloqueciendo por ti... desde que estamos viviendo juntos una serie de raras sensaciones me están inundando, considerando tu reacción adivinaría que me tienes por un enfermo, no te culpo, pero creeme que esto que estoy sintiendo es antinatural... comprendería bochornos, sueños, pero esto se está pasando de la medida... lo dije una vez, y lo confirmo... yo te amo, Shinji – mencionó mostrando esa enigmática sonrisa, esperando la respuesta de Ikari.

_¿Todo eso fue... por mi culpa? ¿acaso es que estoy destinado a vivir en esta casa con él? No es que no quisiera, pero por que acabó por resultar de manera muy poco ortodoxa, que decir... ¡¿Qué decir? Que debo de decir, debo de responder... me he sentido querido, me he sentido especial... ¿acaso debo aceptarlo? Dios... esos ojos, esa boca... debo estar delirando... ¿que es este escozor? Ah... debo calmarme... _

Lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Shinji no tenía precedentes, una mirada determinante, que tomo por sorpresa a Kaworu, e hizo que el quinto niño arqueara las cejas en señal de sorpresa, estaba acercandose a él, paso a paso, con unos ojos cristalinos que comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas, pero no por ello se detuvo, y lo abrazó con gran efusividad, logrando susurrar con tierna emoción algo que le llegó al alma a Nagisa – yo también, te amo Kaworu Nagisa.

Ambos se quedaron unidos en ese tierno abrazo, el joven de ojos escarlatas sintió alcanzar la plena felicidad al sentirse correspondido, acarició la corta cabellera de Shinji con cariño, y se sintió satisfecho, sintiendose al fin amado.

Nota del Autor: Okay, okay, acepto que este capítulo estuvo demasiado descompuesto y unos futuros flashback espero puedan ser de su agrado, y sí, acepto que soy muy novato en cuanto al Shounen Ai se refiere, más en cuanto al Yaoi, que aunque he leido algunos, no me acaban de dar la chispa que estos tienen, ¡prometo un buen lemon para compensarlo! Sayonara...


	5. 5 Shinji, Te haré feliz

**Suspiros Celestiales, a NG Evangelion fanfiction**

_**Disclaimer: Ni Neon Genesis Evangelion, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, el único fin de este escrito es entretener al lector o lectora.**_

_Aleksast: 2010_

Kaworu Nagisa & Shinji Ikari

Clasif: +16, Yaoi, Shounen Ai y Hurt/Comfort

**_ _  
ATENCIÓN, CONTENIDO EXPLICITO en este capítulo, si no deseas leerlo y quieres saltarte esta parte, hazlo arriba dando "siguiente" en el menu de capitulos**

**5.- Shinji, Te haré feliz**

_Shinji, objeto de mis desvelos, causa de incontrolables sensaciones que se tenían que amainar, ahora sabía que él me amaba, ahora sabía que él correspondería ese querer, no sabía si reir de resignación o sonreirme por la victoria, lo que es cierto y sólo cierto en esto es que Ikari estaba en disposición de sentirse querido, hasta incluso de sentirse deseado, y yo en toda la disposición de concederle eso último, debía borrar de su faceta la duda que podría haber quedado en su mente, y sabía como hacerlo, o al menos me daba una idea de cómo hacerlo. _

_

* * *

_

_Había tenido miedo de ser rechazado por el tercer elegido, y a contrario de todas mis expectativas, no lo fui, aún le tenía en ese abrazo tan cálido y envolvente que esperaba durase una infinidad de tiempo, cuando nos separamos de nuevo, él me miró tiernamente, y yo le correspondí de la misma manera, sus ojos llenos de deseo, de ansiedad que me hacían imaginar cosas totalmente bellas y a la vez prohibidas, su boca que brillaba reluciente parecía exclamarme volverla a explorarla, así, de esa manera, ya había decidido que hacer a continuación._

Kaworu llevaba de la mano a Shinji, caminaban a la recámara con suma ansiedad, como si el tiempo fuera a agotarse, Ikari se dejaba llevar por el entusiasmo del quinto elegido, quien portaba una sonrisa ya no misteriosa y lejana, si no que un un matíz de lujuria y determinación que parecían inmovilizar la mente de su "amante", deseaba explorarlo, pero antes de ello, llevar al máximo a Shinji, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo a como diera lugar. Entraron en la recámara y Shinji quedó sentado al borde de la cama, Kaworu parado frente a él, le contemplaba con una sonrisa pícara.

- Shinji-kun, ahora vas a saber que es relajarte, no te voy a hacer daño así que no te vayas a asustar – le dijo, mientras acariciaba la parte superior de su cabeza con suma dulzura, había deseado tenerlo ya, pero conociendo el miedo que eso podría provocar en el tercer elegido, prefirió ir despacio, su mano lo recorrió de la cabellera a la mejilla derecha, lo cual generó un pequeño escalofrío en el joven Ikari, y causó una risilla en Kaworu, que prosiguió a pasar un dedo por los labios del otro, Shinji ante esto no pudo callar un ligero gemido, volvió a su cabellera jugando con sus mechones, bajó la mano y acarició con ritmo lento y contínuo su cuello, con una mirada envolvente continuó acariciando la cabeza de Ikari, apoyó su otra mano en el hombro, y quedó sentado en las piernas del tercer niño, quien ahora comenzaba a tener una respiración agitada, y sentía como las manos tibias de Kaworu estaban posadas en él, y comenzaron a desabotonarle la camisa, lo cual causó otro gemido producido desde la boca de Ikari, y en tras desabotonarle toda la camisa comenzó por besarle el cuello, lo cual causó que el sonrojo fuera mayor, uno tras uno pudo sentir el agitado pulso de su corazón, unió sus labios al de él en un profundo beso, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Shinji a ritmo frenético, mientras las lenguas se exploraban con bastante avidez, el oxigeno se volvía necesario, más para el inexperto Ikari, un momento apenas fue suficiente y las bocas ya estaban en choque, por instinto o por impulso, el tercer elegido atrajo más a él a Kaworu, quien por dentro se sintió más que complacido, el niño necesitaba ser satisfacido y así lo clamaba esa mirada de deseo e inocencia, quien comenzaba a sentir cierta dureza en su miembro, como reacción a la cercanía y a las caricias que el albino le otorgaba, de nuevo el aire hizo falta y esta vez el suspenso daba lugar a un par de miradas singularmente profundas, ese silente momento fue suspendido por el peligrís, quien comenzaba a lamer los labios de Shinji, la punta de su nariz, la barbilla y descendiendo a el cuello de nueva cuenta, algo que enloquecía al joven hijo del mandamás de NERV, cuando sintió la incipiente excitación generada en su presa, aumentó la velocidad de los ligeros besos y lamidas dando ligeros mordiscos su cuello, los gemidos se hicieron notar en la habitación, salidos de un Shinji Ikari que estaba siendo devorado con todo derecho, y lo enloquecía de placer.

_Kaworu, por lo que más quieras, no vayas a detenerte_ – suplicaba por dentro el joven piloto del EVA 01, embriagado por el sentimiento placentero que le propiciaba el quinto elegido, cerró sus ojos, y un par de gemidos ahora más sonoros resonaban en las cuatro paredes del dormitorio, mientras arqueaba su espalda debido a la firmeza que iba cobrando su miembro.

Kaworu estaba encantado haciendo y deshaciendo cuanto quería de su amante sumiso, quien se dejaba hacer cuanto le diera en gana, volvió a estar frente a Shinji, miraba sus ojos llenos de goce, y con cierta diversión mencionó – Abre la boca, Shinji-kun, te va a gustar esto – mientras recorría con un dedo los labios de Ikari, Shinji, como acto de reflejo abrió la boca, y Kaworu introdujo levemente su dedo indice dentro de la cavidad bucal de su acompañante, tocó un poco el paladar y remojó el dedo en la lengua de Shinji, lo sacó de ahí y lo succionó, saboreandolo con una lasciva lentitud que excitó más a su victima, el tercer elegido veía esa mirada de lujuria y satisfacción, y se sonrojó un poco apenado, tenía el torso desnudo, y estaba inundado en sudor. Después de haber saboreado ese néctar, Kaworu recorrió con su mano derecha el pecho de Shinji, bajando a su abdomen y luego hasta la virilidad de Ikari, quitandole el cinturón, se quitó de encima del tercer elegido, arrodillandose sobre la alfombra, teniendo enfrente el torso de su amante, y prosiguió a bajar los pantalones de Shinji, quien gimió de sorpresa, el joven albino miraba extasiado el ligero abultamiento en los bóxers de su presa, posó su mano sobre éstos, tocando el miembro palpitante de su amante, acariciandolo poco a poco lo cual provocó gemidos más estridentes, un jadeo hondo se oía más y más – eres bello, y ahora eres mío, Shinji-kun, mío – pronunciaba con dulzura, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba más rapido la virilidad de Ikari, al punto en que tal masturbación lo hacía repetir de vez en vez el nombre de su amante con gran satisfacción. El hecho de oir su nombre en voz de Ikari excitaba aún más a Kaworu, quien ahora se destinaba a colmar a ese clamante y palpitante miembro, retirando con los dientes la ropa interior de su presa.

_Por fín, por fin voy a adueñarme de ti, Shinji-kun, por primera vez voy a oirte gritar a toda fuerza mi nombre, finalmente voy a tenerte en mí, voy a conciliar esta insana fantasía que he tenido todos estos días, tus lindos y agudos gemidos, tu jadeo tan estimulante es una delicia para mis oídos, no te voy a dejar escapar, no te voy a dejar huir de mí._

- Por favor, no… - clamó Shinji, finalmente entre tanto jadeo, procurando contenerse

- ¿Quieres que me detenga, Shinji-kun? Mmm… no lo creo – dijo, tocando la punta del miembro, lo cual hizo tensarse más a Shinji, prosiguió tomando el miembro con su mano derecha, con delicadeza, yendo de adelante hacia atrás, lo cual hizo brotar lágrimas a Ikari, de dolor, y a la vez de placer.

- Kaworu… Ah… sí, sigue, te lo ruego – dijo contemplando la mano de Nagisa en su miembro, que estaba masturbándole con un ritmo frenético, lo cual generó más firmeza en el pene de nuestro joven tercer niño cuya inocencia estaba siendo raptada por un albino que se divertía jugando a satisfacer a su compañero de cuarto con una depravación desprovista de precedentes, hasta que llegó el momento clave en tal acto. El peligrís lamió la punta de su miembro, lo que causó un chillido de gozo en Ikari, luego comenzó a besar el virginal falo de su presa, brindando a Shinji una más que satisfactoria sensación de éxtasis, hasta luego introducir tal dentro de su boca, lo cual hizo arquear aún más la espalda de Shinji, quien secuenciaba gemidos fuertes que casi se oían afuera del lugar, a pesar de que ocasionalmente él se mordía el labio inferior para acallar tal escándalo, pero la estimulación lo tenía poseído, sintió entonces que iba a pasar lo más lógico tras tal mamada, la eyaculación era próxima, Kaworu parecía succionar con mucho afán tal duro miembro, como tragandose una paleta con una loca e insana hambre, Shinji pretendía avisar de tal venida a su albino amante, pero por el contrario, llevandose por el placer, tomó la cabeza de Nagisa y comenzó primero con acariciarle la cabellera, pero la excitación era tal que acabó introduciendo más su cabeza hacia sus entrañas, gritando por más, más y más, se estaba sintiendo tan bien que deseaba que durara toda la noche, con la voz casi desgarrada por su mismo desgaste, exigió que Kaworu aumentara la intensidad de su trabajo, acto seguido, un concentrado albino salió de él, tomo con sus dos manos el miembro, y con una lo sostenía y con la otra seguía la avivada estimulación, lo cual causó dolor y mucha satisfacción en el joven Ikari, quien eyaculó finalmente, manchando la cara del quinto elegido, quien cansado y satisfecho relamía su boca tragandose el blanquecino liquido, acariciando los muslos de su amante dócil, relajandole exitosamente para después de un momento volvió a montarse frente a él, dando tiernos besos de corta duración, acariciando de arriba abajo la espalda de Shinji, quien estaba a punto de desfallecer en sueño por tan desgastante momento, y estaba a punto de ceder a éste, se puso de pie y bajó las sábanas de la cama, para luego cargar el desnudo cuerpo de Ikari y taparlo, acomodandolo de un lado de ésta, al tenerlo enfrente, se metió en ella y cubrio a ambos con tales cobijas, sentía el calor emanado por el adormecido cuerpo de su ya no tan inocente amante, le acarició y le dio un último beso – Dulces sueños, Shinji-kun – susurró, rindiendose al descanso teniendo frente suyo a Shinji Ikari, esperando finalmente la mañana durmiendose acurrucado en el pecho de su huésped.

* * *

Nota del Autor: espero que les haya agradado este lemoncito, el primero que creo que me ha salido decente, esta pareja tan controvertida de Neon Genesis Evangelion ha sido quizá poco explorada, así que espero les haya gustado este experimento, y esto aún no es todo. Sayonara!.


	6. 6 Fin del Sueño

**Suspiros Celestiales, a NG Evangelion fanfiction**

_**Disclaimer: Ni Neon Genesis Evangelion, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, el único fin de este escrito es entretener al lector o lectora.**_

_Aleksast: 2010_

Kaworu Nagisa & Shinji Ikari

Clasif: +16, Yaoi, Shounen Ai y Hurt/Comfort

**6.- Fin del Sueño**

_Shinji y yo habíamos tenido intimidad por primera vez, por una parte me sentía satisfecho en cada gemido del joven Ikari, viniendo a mi mente una divertida situación similar pero en inversa posición, no podría pedir más de lo que él me había otorgado, y pensar en su dócil caracter me hacía ver las más hermosas ensoñaciones que pudiera idear, olía mis manos aún con su fragancia, y suspiraba hondamente, quería que ese sentimiento de plenitud fuere eterno, no fugaz, y como ya he visto, no me rindo hasta conseguir lo que deseo, y en efecto, le deseo._

_La mañana llegó brindandome una imagen maravillosa, los rayos del sol iluminaban la faceta de Shinji, quien estaba totalmente dominado por el sueño, fue entonces que sentí sus manos entre las mías, y era algo bastante lindo tenerle así de cerca, suspiré y cerré los ojos, cuando volvi a abrirlos, no me creía el panorama que tenía alrededor, un cuarto oscuro y totalmente desolado._

_- _Angel Tabris, ha visto parte de un posible futuro cuando descienda a la tierra y se infiltre en el GeoFrente de NERV, ¿complacido ya? - pregunto una voz monocorde y distorsionada, que parecía salida de una bocina.

- En efecto, pero no llegué a ver si es en realidad Lilith o Adam quien está en posesión de los humanos, esperemos que sea mi padre, Adam, y espero recuperarlo con mis propios medios – dijo con firmeza ante la interrogante, sin mostrar el desconcierto que tenía en la mente.

- Así que nos ayudará a la finalización humana – mencionó la voz

- Correcto, sé bien que hacer en esta situación, y pienso dejar vulnerable al único Lilim que puede hacer frente a nosotros los ángeles, para cuando llegue la hora de la rebelión no tengamos contratiempos, ¿los EVA's de conducción autónoma están listos para el futuro ataque? - preguntó el ángel

- están proximos a finalizarse, cogeremos desprevenido a Gendo Ikari y pagará su insolencia, ha hecho bastantes desmanes a nuestro verdadero proyecto, finalmente veremos el fin de los tiempos – mencionó de nuevo la voz, con cierto tono de entusiasmo

_¿Un ángel no debe tocar a un humano? Me interesa poco si debo romper los cánones con tal de ver el fin de la agónica existencia de los Lilim._

- Entonces lo haremos así, el cielo prevalecerá en su divinidad y ejercerá su poder sobre su creación finalmente, tendremos paz por el resto de los tiempos... salve entonces mi transporte, estoy listo para descender – afirmó con total seguridad el blanquecino ángel, salió de aquella oscuridad par luego llegar a un lago, vestido como humano, tomando forma antropomórfica, y comenzando a tararear una de las "grandezas" que tenían los Lilim en su arte, "La Novena Sinfonía".

Nota del Autor: sé que no hay muchos partidarios del yaoi en NG Evangelion, y como vi que la historia estaba perdiendo realismo decidí cortarme con el OoC y el AU, y rehacer la historia original. Fin de este martirio de fic. Un placer ser leido por vosotros.


End file.
